


Living on the front lines

by Peggy_callow



Category: Peggysous - Fandom
Genre: Backstory, F/M, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8071663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggy_callow/pseuds/Peggy_callow
Summary: How it all began, two separate lives, two separate stories. How they are related and what it means for when they meet and their future. A story of loss, death, a damaged world and even the chance of love





	

In total there was sixty. Some of them were not long out of their teens. Others were middle aged. Several were mothers. All of them extraordinarily brave. All walked willingly into the unknown face know to us as danger.  
They were the men of the allied forces and the women agents of the S.O.E. And their task in the words of Winston Churchill was, "to set Europe ablaze".

Dropped behind enemy lines by parachute or fishing boat, they forged the 'Secret Army' of resistance fighters that would pave the way for the allied invasion. These women could do what men could not; blend in. They were not born strong physically nor were the nazis rounding up women for forced labor, women could travel on trams or trains or ride bicycles with hidden explosive devices under their groceries, without raising a spect of suspicion. 

From 1941 S.O.E. Began recruiting women, women with language skills in the women's Auxillary Air Force (WAFF) , the First Aid Nursing Yeomanny (FANNY), and the Auxillary Transport Service (ATS) before sending them away to revive specialist training. 

They HAD to pass for locals. One male agent was discovered for looking right instead of left while crossing a street. It was Life or Death.  
For 39 agents their destination was occupied France to work with the Maquis or the Resistance. At least 15 were executed, two liberated from camps. One escaped and two died of natural causes while in the line of duty. Those left made it home.

This is the story of two souls who put their lives on the line and by doing so are now called heroes.


End file.
